


This is the Thing

by that_1_incident



Category: Murder in the First (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Frottage, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_incident/pseuds/that_1_incident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to season 2 of "Murder in the First" that picks up after English leaves for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Thing

**Author's Note:**

> \- These characters don't belong to me; I use them respectfully but without permission.  
> \- The premise was taken from "Murder in the First" 2x12, "Number Thirty-Nine."  
> \- Cross-posted to [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12007871/1/) and [ LJ](http://that-1-incident.livejournal.com/64838.html).  
> \- Kathleen Robertson, I know you're married but come on over, come on over babyyy.

At night, the SFPD Homicide squad room seems like a totally different place, devoid of the hustle and bustle of suspects and phone calls and officers coming in and out, all punctuated by the near-constant whirring of the coffee-maker. Hildy's grown so used to that sludge, anything from Starbucks feels like she's drinking liquid gold. 

She's about to pick up the phone to tell Louise she'll be home soon when she sees a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye, over by the door. She figures it's someone on the cleaning crew, but when she looks up, it's Kami standing hesitantly on the threshold.

"What, you busted into Koto's office earlier with evidence that broke the union case, and now you're shy?" Hildy inquires.

A hint of a blush rises on Kami's cheeks. Hildy's used to the sight; the girl's had a crush on her for months. 

"I didn't wanna interrupt." 

"Not much to interrupt. Just finishing up the paperwork on another good kid killed for no damn reason," Hildy tells her drily. "Terry just left; I'm about to do the same."

"Big plans for the night?"

"I'm thinking TV with my daughter until we both fall asleep on the couch. You know I like to go hard."

"Wish I did know," Kami says lightly, and Hildy feels a laugh rise in her throat.

"Guess you're just gonna have to trust me on that one." She rubs her eyes, then stands up from her desk and decisively shuts the file in front of her. "I gotta finish this tomorrow. My eyes aren't even focusing on the page anymore."

Kami's silent for a few moments, and Hildy looks back toward the doorway as she shrugs on her leather jacket. 

"What?"

Kami shrugs. "You know what they say; trust but verify." 

Hildy does laugh this time. "Damn, you don't give up." 

"Look at you." Kami's eyes sweep up and down the inspector's body. She bites her lip. "I couldn't if I tried." 

Hildy feels a smile tugging at the corner of her lips and leans down to grab her bag. "You're too much, Keefer. And, seriously, why are you still standing all the way over there? You're not a vampire; you don't have to wait for me to invite you in."

"I only bite if you want me to," Kami retorts with a grin, and Hildy laughs again.

"Too easy." Hildy shakes her head. "Shoulda seen that one coming."

"Honestly..." Kami shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "If I come any closer when you're all alone in the squad room like this, I... uh, don't know if I could control myself."

Hildy's breath catches in her throat. She knows Kami likes her, that she has for a while, but it's never gone beyond flirtation and innuendo before. She doesn't know what to say. 

"You're sweet," she settles on finally, then double-checks that the drawers of her desk are locked and all her pens are accounted for. Terry has a habit of grabbing one whenever he needs it, so she counts them daily now and swipes one of his if she comes up short. 

"Thanks," Kami says levelly, with just a hint of disappointment, as Hildy heads toward the door. She steps aside so Hildy can walk by. 

Hildy's almost out into the hallway when she pauses. She can feel Kami's energy rolling off her in waves - the pounding heart, the elevated temperature, the insane attraction. This is some crush. She catches Kami's eyes and holds her gaze. 

"Goodnight," Kami tells her unconvincingly. 

On a whim, Hildy reaches out and slides a finger through one of the belt loops on Kami's pants. Kami's shudder echoes all the way through her body, and Hildy idly thinks that if the two of them ever fucked, the other woman would probably pass out. The idea makes her feel powerful, in control - everything she hasn't been since the bus shooting, since Walt and Caleb died, since Sarah Tran and all the shit with the union, a corruption scandal so deep that its tentacles wrapped around people in her department, people higher up the food chain, people in her own family. She doesn't swing Kami's way, but she likes how this feels. She tugs Kami toward her, and the younger woman's sharp intake of breath makes something spike deep inside her, liquid hot and dangerous. 

"You still wanna kiss me?" Hildy asks, her voice low.

Kami's eyes widen. Her pupils are blown, face full-on flushed. She nods shakily, presumably not trusting herself to speak. 

"You know I'm a train wreck right now. My brother. The union. The Maker trial. This isn't gonna be a thing. This _is_ the thing."

"OK," Kami says hoarsely.

Hildy smirks, dipping her head to catch the other woman's bottom lip between her teeth. Kami whimpers as Hildy presses into the kiss, and for a moment, Hildy thinks this is all it's gonna be. Then Kami presses back, slipping her tongue into Hildy's mouth and sliding her hands into the back pockets of the inspector's jeans, pushing their hips together. Kami moans and undulates against her, arching her back against the door frame, and Hildy's - yeah, OK, Hildy's turned on, she'll admit it. Her lips feel bruised when she pulls away, and the skin on Kami's neck is soft as she peppers it with kisses. 

"You can leave a mark," Kami whispers, and Hildy feels her own body quiver in response to the suggestion. 

She bites at Kami's neck a couple of times, teasing, learning the lay of the land, then latches onto an optimum place and sucks. It occurs to her that Kami's gonna have to wear a turtleneck or scarf tomorrow - or use some heavy-duty makeup - and the thought makes her grin. No longer muffled by Hildy's lips, Kami's noises get louder, and Hildy puts her hand over the other woman's mouth. 

"Shut up," she growls, and Kami retaliates by jamming her thigh between Hildy's legs, causing Hildy to gasp. She grinds down because she can't help it, because she needs this sensation, needs the release, and it's like Kami gets it, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge. Hildy feels herself getting tender and swollen, and Kami plants both hands on her hips to keep her from losing her rhythm. 

"Shit," Hildy manages through gritted teeth, then her body starts to spasm as the friction becomes unbearable. 

Kami holds her, steadies her through the aftershocks, eyes bright and incredulous like she can't believe what just happened. 

Hildy tucks some stray hair behind her ear and attempts to catch her breath. She tries to meet Kami's eyes and ends up looking at the floor. 

"I can, uh, if you wanna..."

Kami shakes her head, still looking like she just won the lottery. "That isn't part of the thing. This _was_ the thing."

Hildy feels the edges of her lips curve upward at Kami throwing her words back like that. She closes her eyes for a second and inhales deeply. "OK, I gotta..."

"Go home," Kami chips in, finishing her sentence. "Watch TV. Fall asleep on the couch." 

"Yeah, I..." Hildy gestures meaninglessly, then drops her hand back down to her side. She's still shaking slightly. "Listen, about tomorrow -"

"I'll continue to blow your mind with my tech wizardry, you'll continue to be a badass cop." 

Hildy chuckles in spite of herself. "Shit."

"Feel better now?"

"Actually, yeah."

Kami ducks her head, flustered by being in Hildy's presence even after everything. "Any time you want a rematch..." 

Hildy barks out a laugh. "Get outta here," she says fondly. 

Kami beams and does so, leaving Hildy to rummage in her bag for her keys.


End file.
